Cutting boards are utilized for a great number of activities in a kitchen, most of which involve the use of a sharp knife. Typically, kitchen knives are used with cutting boards and, for best results should be maintained with extremely sharp cutting edges. Most food cutting processes quickly dull the cutting edges of kitchen knives, thereby necessitating periodic sharpening before continued use.
Many forms of tools have been available for sharpening kitchen knives. These tools are often independent of other functions, unless incorporated with an unrelated apparatus such as can openers.
A cutting process involving cutting board and cutting knife may continue until the knife becomes dull, at which time the user must locate a knife sharpener, sharpen the knife and return the sharpener to the storage place before continuing the cutting operation. This becomes even more tedious when, as usual, the sharpening tool becomes displaced and the user must sort through various items, usually in a miscellaneous storage drawer, to find the sharpener.
The present invention eliminates the need to seek out a sharpening device each time a cutting board is to be used, by combining the cutting board and sharpening device in an efficient economical manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a knife sharpening cutting board in which a portion of the board may be used for general cutting purposes, and with provisions on the board for knife sharpening purposes.
A further object is to provide a knife sharpening cutting board in which the cutting board includes specific provisions for mounting the knife sharpening device in an unobtrusive, easily utilized position.
These and still further objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description which, taken with the accompanying drawings, exemplify a preferred form of the present invention.